Second Millenium Daevas Unite
by Wolferrath
Summary: Lord Israphel with the help of the 4th Dragon Lord Beritra is one step ahead of creating a new Atreia. Sooner or later, the Second Millenium War is close to arriving and the future for Elyos, Asmodians, and even the Balaur is at risk. Two Deavas are chosen to save the entire race and prevent the war from happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have a bad habit in creating stories without finishing the rest XD. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this new Aion fanfiction. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Asmodae World**

**Ishalgen Aldelle Village**

The Aldelle village was not as big like the big city of Pandaemonium, but it was known for peace and relaxation to the people of Asmodae. Even though there was hardly any sun due to the thick dark clouds, the asmodians still enjoyed the outdoors, especially for the little toddler Matemeo. While his mother Annevira was inside the house preparing dinner, he and his father Julian would always go outside and gather Raydam from the bushes or if possible find any fish from nearby pounds without aggravating any wild birds or animals from their hunt. Sometimes, they would often return home with nothing, but Matemeo always enjoyed the father-and-son bonding with his dad.

"Be very careful son," Julian said watching his son's gathering progress. "Don't pull the Raydam from its roots. If you do that, you'll end up killing the plant which will cause the Raydam fruit to rot. You might be too young for this, let your daddy take it from here."

"I can do it Papa. I'm old enough to do it. Please let me do it." Matemeo replied.

Julian silently chuckled letting the boy finish. Matemeo looked at the Raydam plant before he touched it. _Don't pull it too hard. Just pick the fruit from its stem_. Matemeo thought. Kneeling beside the plant, he carefully moved his hand through the thick bush, touching the small stem of the Raydam. Taking a deep breath, Matemeo lightly pinched the steam of the Raydam with his small sharp fingernails. Filled with joy, Matemeo showed the fruit to his dad.

"Daddy! I did it! I did it!" Matemeo shouted, jumping up and down with glee.

Julian laughed patting his son's head. "That's my boy. I knew you can do it."

After 20 minutes of essencetapping, they walked to the Tunapre Lake to catch some fish. Luckily, no Blackbeak Airons or Web Slinks were at the lake. However, it was strange that today there were no monsters roaming around Ishalgen. After setting up the bait, Julian handed Matemeo a fishing rod and together they waited for a bite from the fish.

"So son, have you decided on what you want to be when you grow up?" Julian asked.

"I want to be like you Papa when I grow up. I want to be like a ninja!" Matemeo answered with a huge grin on his face.

Julian silently chuckled. "You mean an assassin."

"What is an 'assassin'? Are they like ninjas?"

Julian paused before answering his son's question. He was not sure on how he was going to express his answer. What if he took it the wrong way when he grows up? It was best he try to cut his answer as simple as possible.

"You could say that assassins are like 'ninjas'. However, we call them 'ninja heroes'. Like Gladiators or Templars, they're here to protect every Daeva from Asmodae."

"What about elysy-elys-Elysea?"

"Elysea? What do you mean?"

"I learned from school that the people there called 'Elyos' are bad people and they don't like us."

Placing his fishing rod on the grassy field, Julian knelt right in front of Matemeo, placing his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Now you listen to me son. Your mother and I are friends with some Elyos. Don't let anyone tell you differently. Asmodians or not, we're all still Daevas. I decided to become an assassin not to hurt anyone, but to protect everyone with invisibility skills."

"No way! They can turn invisible?"

"That's right; you'll never know that I might spook you." Julian said tickling Matemeo in the process.

Moments later, the sky was already getting dark, but the duo was able to catch 2 fish. They quickly headed back home before Annevira was worried.

"It's about time," Annevira said placing the rest of the meal on the table. "I was about to eat all the Roasted Conide and this Delicious Raydam Curry all by myself."

"Nooo Mama," Matemeo begged running up to the dinner table. "Please don't eat it all."

Annevira quickly slapped Julian's hand from touching the food. "Ah, before any of you picky fingers touched the meal, quick prayer before we eat."

After a quick prayer, Julian quickly grabbed a big spoonful of the Raydam curry and poured it in his bowl before anyone else. Annevria cut small pieces of the Roasted Conide and poured small amounts of the curry in Matemeo's bowl.

"So tell me, did you guys have fun together?" Annevira asked.

"We did Mama!" Matemeo exclaimed. "I'm improving with my essencetapping. I gathered almost 12 of those Raydams."

"I'm impressed. You're definitely growing up. We're so proud of you."

"Honey I was thinking that we should enroll our son to Marchutan's Academy. He wants to be a 'ninja'", Julian said finishing up the Roasted Conide meal.

"Are you sure that you want to be a 'ninja' son?"

"Uh-huh. I want to protect the people from the bad guys."

Julian placed his empty bowl on the table. "All right then. It's settled. We'll teleport to Pandaemonium and speak wi-"

Suddenly, Julian went silent and his expression quickly changed.

"Dear, is something wrong?" Annevira asked looking concern.

Without answering the question, Julian got up from the table and opened the window to check outside. To his horror, a strange dragon shape object was flying around Ishalgen.

_The dredgion_, Julian thought. _Our Lord, please protect my wife and son._

"Annevira, pack everything you have and take our son now. We have to leave," Julian said, grabbing his assassin outfit.

"Leave?" Annevira asked. "What's going on?"

"Take all the kinah from the cabinet and leave."

"Daddy? What's going on?" Matemeo asked. He had never seen his dad so serious.

Suddenly, a loud explosion shook the ground of Ishalgen. Then, one by one the dredgion discarded the balaur. To the trio's horror, one of the balaurs started banging on the door.

"OPEN UP IN THE NAME OF THE 4TH DRAGON LORD BERITRA!"

"Take our son and go now! Head to the teleporter before they get to him first!" Julian yelled pulling out his twin daggers.

Annevira grabbed her son's wrist and rushed to the back exit of the house.

"Keep him safe," Julian silently whispered watching the élite balaur kick the door down.

* * *

Annevira and Matemeo quickly followed the escape route of the Aldelle Village. Suddenly, another explosion shook the village again, causing Annevira and her son to stumble and fall. Turning around Annevria watched their home in flames.

She wasn't able to control her tears from falling. "JULIAN!"

"Papa! Papa!" Matemeo screamed running towards the burning house.

"No! Get back here!"

After the flames and cloud of smoke dissipated, Matemeo tried with his small hands to remove the charred wood. He called for his dad countless times, but no response and he was starting to feel scared. Before he gave up his search, something moved from his left.

Hope filled up inside of Matemeo. "Papa!"

Little did he knew, by the time he ran towards the pile, a huge blue scaly hand emerged from the pile right in front him, grabbing the toddler in its vice grip. Startled, Matemeo screamed trying desperately to release himself from its scaly hand, but it only tightened in response. Slowly rising from the burnt pile, Matemeo was face to face with a huge balaur staring right at him with cold blue eyes.

"A small human and a healthy one," the balaur said with its low deep voice. "Lord Beritra will be pleased."

"Let me go! Mama! MAMA!" Matemeo screamed.

"Silence brat!"

However, Matemeo continued to scream for his mother. He doesn't want to be taken away from his mother. The scary monster was mean and refused to let him go. He was going to be sent far away from home; far away that he would never see his family again. Before the balaur reached to the dredge, it felt something sharp pierced on his back, revealing a sharp sword point on his chest. Turning around, the balaur growled at the cause of its wound.

Eyes glowing red, Annevria glared at the balaur. "You do **not **take my son from me!"

Releasing its grip on Matemeo, the balaur pulled out its giant broadsword. However, Annevira appeared right in front of it and attacked using Searching Strike.

"Go and find Osmar! I'll be right behind you!" Annevira shouted, blocking the balaur's attack.

"But..."

"Go now! Just continue following the stone path and it'll take you to Osmar! Run!"

Taking a deep breath, Matemeo sprinted away from his mother and the big balaur, following the stony road. He tried to stay hidden as possible from the scary monsters. The bushes were his only hope in staying hidden. He watched as the scary monsters were breaking into homes, taking so many people and anything that was from their homes. Suddenly, one of the balaur spotted Matemeo from behind the bush. Eyes narrowing at its target, the balaur pulled out its twin daggers and ran after him. However, just before the balaur attacked, one of the gladiator asmodians tackled the balaur to the ground. Pulling out its sword, the asmodian gladiator stabbed the balaur on its chest, killing it instantly.

"What are you doing here kid?" the asmodian gladiator asked. "It's too dangerous to be wandering on your own. Where are your parents?"

He wanted to answer, but the only thing that came out was his sobs. Matemeo cried uncontrollably, screaming for his mom and dad. Understanding the toddler's situation, the gladiator knelt in front of him and gave him a comforting hug.

"There, there. It's going to be all right", the gladiator said, calming the child's cries. "Let me take you to Osmar. Maybe your mother is there waiting for you. Sounds good?"

Wiping the rest of his tears, Matemeo nodded. Grabbing the soldier's hand, they quickly headed to the transportation pad in the nick of time. Matemeo watched in awe as so many asmodian soldiers gathered weapons, medicine, and food, everything they needed for the battle against the balaur. Some already left, looking for more citizens that were trying to reach to the transportation pad.

"My son! That's my son! Matty!"

Matemeo knew that nickname. His mom and dad always called him that. It felt embarrassing at first, but in the end he got use to it.

"Mama!" Matemeo yelled, trying to look for his mom from the thick crowd.

Luckily, his mother squeezed through a large crowd in front of him. Matemeo jumped right into Annevira's arms.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Annevira said, hugging her son. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Mama. An Asmos saved me from the scary monster."

Slowly standing up, Annevria shook the gladiator's hand. "Thank you so much for saving my son."

"Ummm … my pleasure madam," the Asmodian gladiator said. He thought he saw something red on her hand.

"Attention Asmodians!" Osmar said. "The portal to Pandaemonium will close in a couple of minutes. However, the portals Altgard, Morheim, Brusthonin, and Beluslan are now open. If you want to go to any of those places, please tell me as soon as possible."

One by one, the Asmodians were able to teleport to their destination. However, just when Annevira and Matemeo were next in line, a loud shriek cut through the thick clouds.

_That noise,_ Annevira thought.

"It's the Dragon Lord Beritra!" one of the asmodian guards shouted.

Looking up, Matemeo was able to see a black shadow flying through the dark clouds.

"Matemeo, we got to go!" Annevira said, grabbing her son's hand.

"No! We have to find Daddy!" Matemeo said, refusing to leave.

"We'll find your father and bring him to Pandaemonium," the Asmos gladiator said, pulling out his broadsword. "In the meantime, teleport immediately."

Before the gladiator left, he noticed that Annevira's left side was bleeding. She already wrapped the wound with a bandage, but the blood seeped through the cloth. That explained why she was having a hard time standing up after reuniting with her son. He wanted to tell her about her wound, but they already teleported to Pandaemonium. He could only hope and pray that the boy's mother could survive from her wound.

* * *

**Pandaemonium**

By the time Annevira and Matemeo arrived to Pandaemonium, every asmodians were already helping the villagers of Ishalgen, providing them food, clothes, and other necessities they needed to live in the studios of Pandaemonium.

"Where are we going Mama?" Matemeo asked.

"There's someone who we're meeting son," Annevira answered. "She promised to take care of you while I'm away."

"Where are we going Mama?"

Suddenly, Annevira collapsed on the ground. Matemeo knelt beside his mother and tried to wake her up. However, when he touched her hand he felt a cold sensation from her fingers. He assumed that she was shivering from the cold air.

"Go to the Asmodian Council and find Triniel," Annevira whispered. "Tell her that I brought you here as promised."

"I don't want to leave mama," Matemeo cried, tears flowing from his eyes.

Using the strength she had left, Annevira leaned against a wall while trying to stop the blood from flowing. "Mommy's tired at the moment. Let me rest here for a while."

Grabbing a piece of parchment from her back pocket, Annevria gave Matemeo the note. "Give this to the guards. Tell them that you want to see Lady Triniel. The council building is right behind you."

"I don't want to go. Please come with me mommy!"

Annevira slowly shook her head. "Mommy's tired son. Please send that note to Lady Triniel."

Turning around, Matemeo ran towards the Temple of Knowledge, holding the parchment in his small hands. However, by the time he reached to the building, an asmodian guard blocked his path, preventing him from entering.

"Halt! State your business," the guard demanded.

"Please, I need to talk to Lady Triniel," Matemeo implored.

"Lady Triniel huh? What business do you have with have with her at such a young age?"

To answer the asmodian's question, Matemeo gave him the note as proof that he needed to see her immediately. The asmodian guard took one glance of the note, making sure that the written message wasn't fake.

_Lady Triniel,_

_As promised, if anything happened to me or my husband Julian, our son Matemeo will be under your care. If what you said about the prophecy is true, then our son will be the one who will save the future of Asmodae. _

_-Annevira_

The asmodian's eyes slowly widened. _Annevira and Julian? The previous Shedim Lords of Shadow and Death? We haven't heard of them for centuries since the Cataclysm War. Could their child be the one to save the future of Asmodae? _

"You must see Lady Triniel," the asmodian guard insisted grabbing the child's hand. _There is hope that Asmodae will be saved._

* * *

**Temple of Knowledge - Asmodian Council Room**

"This is outrageous!" Zikel yelled, slamming his fist on the large table. "Why would Beritra invade Ishalgen?"

"I've already sent forces at Ishalgen. In addition, Marchutan and Lumiel are already there activating a barrier for any future threats from Beritra," Lord Azphel said.

"I've received word from Lord Nezekan that the dredgion from Elysea is attacking Poeta." Triniel added.

Zikel scoffed after hearing Nezekan's name. "No coincidence that 'lover boy' tells you first."

Triniel glared at Zikel with cold eyes. His hatred against the elyos including the Seraphim Lords was becoming a bore to her. "Still talking about it? When can you let that go?"

"Until that sun-pox glow-worm vanishes without a trace!"

"That is enough Zikel!" Azphel yelled, his booming voice echoed across the council room. "The future of Asmodae is at stake here due to the Balaur invasion and I suggest that you keep your petty comments about the Seraphim Lords to yourself and focus on what's at hand here."

Zikel wanted to retort back at Azphel, but talking against the Lord of Shadow was asking for a severe punishment from him. Moments later, an asmodian gladiator barged inside of the council room.

"My lord, news from Lord Marchutan," the asmodian proclaimed. "Some of the villagers from Ishalgen were able to escape from the balaur."

"What do you mean by 'some'?" Azphel asked. He had a dreaded feeling that something terrible happened.

"Apparently, when Lord Marchutan and Lady Lumiel arrived to Ishalgen, the dredgion already vanished along with the captured asmodians of Aldelle village."

Filled with anger, Lord Azphel slammed his fist against table, making a large crack in the process. "Send more forces to defend the entire world of Asmodae. Use any flight transportation and find that dredge. Use airships, dragons, sandsurfers, sharptooths, or your wings I don't care! I don't care if we have to search across Elysea or Balaurea. Find that dredge now and rescue the asmodians as soon as possible!"

"Yes Lord Azphel," the asmodian gladiator replied, taking a quick bow before leaving.

"Triniel and Zikel, I want you to head to Katalam and speak with Lord Kaisinel about this sudden predicament. And Zikel, I want you to control your anger for once when you and Triniel meet with him. We do not want another 'event' occur at Katalam, especially from you."

"Fine," Zikel grumbled, hiding his face from sheer embarrassment.

Suddenly, a large door opened again, revealing a small child.

"What is a child doing here?" Azphel asked.

"Forgive me Lord Azphel," the asmodian guard apologized, standing beside the small child. "The child wanted to speak with Lady Triniel."

Lady Triniel raised an eyebrow with confusion. "Me? What does the child want with me?"

"He said that his mother wanted him to give this to you," the asmodian guard replied, sending the parchment to Triniel.

Taking the parchment, Triniel glanced at the written message. Her eyes widened in surprise as if the message was of dire importance.

"Where is your mother child?" Triniel asked.

Grabbing Lady Triniel's hand, Matemeo led her outside of the Asmodian council taking her to the plaza where his mother was sleeping. Running up to his mother, Matemeo tried to wake her up, but she was barely moving.

"Mama?" Matemeo asked, waking up his mother. "Please wake up, I found Lady Triniel just like you said. Please wake up. Mama. Mama!"

Triniel gently pulled Matemeo away from his 'sleeping' mother. Matemeo tried to reach for his mother again, but Lord Azphel came, grabbed Matemeo and took him away from Annevira, despie his cries for his mother. Suddenly, to her surprise, his mother slowly opened her eyes.

"I need a medic here!" Triniel yelled gently lifting Matemeo's mother.

"Where's my son?" Annevira asked, letting out a wet cough. She was having a hard time looking at her surroundings due to her vision being blurry.

"Don't strain yourself," Triniel said. "Help is on the way."

"I brought my son here as promised," Annevria said. "Promise me that you'll take care of our son. Promise me that no harm shall come to him when the time comes. In my sack beside is enough kinah to enroll Matemeo to Marchutan's Academy. Make sure that he learns something from there. "

"You have my word. I will do everything I can to take of your son."

Annevira gave a small smile before closing her eyes. Triniel tried to wake her up again, but Annevira's body did not respond. The clerics of Pandaemonium finally arrived with potions and enough healing magic to help the wounded patient. However, Triniel sadly shook her head. The wound was too severe for Annevira.

* * *

"My Lord Beritra," one of the dredgion commanders said bowing right in front of the dragon lord. "The invasion of Ishalgen was a complete success. We were able to capture few asmosdians and enough aether energy from the entire area."

"Excellent," Beritra said. "That will 'shake up' the Shedim Lords for some time. Any news from Poeta?"

"None at the moment my lord. It would seem that we was attacked by Lord Nezeken and Lady Ariel."

_So they planned ahead_, Beritra thought. "Continue the search across Atreia. Find any asmodians or elyos. Gather more aether energy. We need enough to activate the Hyperion."

"Yes Lord Beritra."

After the dredgion commander left his presence, Beritra got up from his seat and slowly changed form, transforming into a large black dragon. Lifting his wings, Beritra flew straight through the castle window, ignoring the damage he caused on the large window. Perhaps he should force his new asmodian 'prisoners' to repair the window. However, time was of the essence. He had to speak with Lord Israphel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my Aion fanfiction. Between college exams and my last year upcoming project next semester, I'm trying to make almost ALL of my fanfictions creative and well-written as possible. Julian is 45 years old and Annevira is 40 years old. Matemeo was 5 years old when the invasion of Ishalgen started. Right now, Matemeo is 10 years old and still shy XD so be nice to him.**

***Before you start reading this chapter, keep in mind that I decided to 'change' the main story of Aion. Yes, there were only daevas and humans from the Millenium War (before the Cataclysm); not elyos or asmodians. HOWEVER, if I want to include the previous Empyrean Lords for this fanfiction, then I will include the elyos and the asmodians fighting from the first Millenium War.***

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 2 and don't forget reviews.**

* * *

**Katalam-Kaisinel's Beacon**

**5 years earlier**

Despite their differences between the elyos and the asmodians, Katalam, like any other world of Elysea and Asmodae, was no different. After the death of the earlier Shedim Lady of Death Annevira, and the care for Matemeo, Triniel and Zikel teleported to Kaisinel's Beacon. By the time they've arrived, they were greeted with silence and stares. Some of the elyos were whispering behind their backs, wondering what the asmodians were doing in elyos territory. Zikel thought he heard rumors about him and he was tempted to silence the elyos with his sword, but he had no choice but to control his anger.

"We're just having a brief discussion with Lord Kaisinel," Triniel whispered. "Try to control your anger for once Zikel and do not harm the elyos. We don't want to cause another 'event' like you've done before."

It wasn't his fault even though it was. The last time they've visited Kaisinel's Beacon, one of the elyos guards insulted him behind his back and he deliberately punched the guard with brute strength, sending him flying far away. When the rest of the elyos guards saw what happened, all hell broke loose. Lord Kaisinel had to stop the mob and reported Zikel's behavior to Lord Azphel. He ordered the guards to escort Triniel and Zikel back to Asmodae, refusing to have a meeting with them after Zikel's behavior. When Lord Azphel found out what Zikel had done, Zikel saw a side of him that made himself hide his face in complete shame and embarrassment. He was lucky that the elyos guard didn't die from the critical punch or else his punishment would've been far worse than a slap on the wrist.

Before they reached to the entrance of Kaisinel's Beacon, they had to prove to the Military Governor of Kaisinel's Beacon Tirins that they're here to speak to Lord Kaisinel of an urgent matter than starting a war.

"State your business Shedim Lords," Tirin demanded with his cold and demeanor tone.

Zikel lowly growled in frustration. For an elyos to demand the Lord of Destruction and the Lady of Death with a tone like that was unacceptable. Before his clawed hand slowly touched the hilt of his sword, he felt Triniel's cold eyes glaring at his hand as if giving him a warning. If they wanted the meeting with Lord Kaisinel to be a success without any 'uncertain' events, he would have to control his arrogance and hatred against the elyos. In addition, Lord Azphel would not have to get another report about his behavior. To Triniel's surprise, Zikel took a deep breath and relaxed his grip on the hilt.

"We would like to speak to Lord Kaisinel of an important matter," Zikel said.

Tirin's eyes slowly widened in response. He was surprised to hear the Lord of Destruction talking with words instead of talking with fists. Standing beside him was Kaisinel's Agent, Pennan. She too was surprised by Zikel's sudden 'good behavior'.

"What matters do you **both **have with Lord Kaisinel?"

Triniel handed Tirin the written parchment. "Beritra's forces invaded the Aldelle village from Ishalgen moments ago. Some of the asmodians were captured by the balaur. Lady Annevira, the previous Lady of Death wrote this message months before the invasion started."

Without any reply, Tirin allowed Zikel and Triniel to meet with Kaisinel. The moment Lady Triniel touched the aetheric door; they were teleported right inside of Kaisinel's room. Standing beside Kaisinel was the elyos guard that Zikel attacked before.

Before Triniel spoke, Kaisinel raised his hand, silencing her. "Before we start, I believe an apology is to be made from both of you. Am I right Zikel?"

Zikel had never been so embarrassed, but he had no choice if he doesn't want to face Azphel's wrath again. Before Zikel started to make an apology, the elyos guard extended his hand in front of him.

"I'm sorry for insulting you", the elyos guard apologized. "I hope you can accept my apology."

Zikel stared at the elyos. He tried to leave, but once again, Triniel gave him a cold stare as if preventing him from leaving. Sighing in irritation, Zikel shook the elyos's hand.

"Apology accepted," Zikel mumbled.

"What was that Zikel?" Triniel asked, teasing him. "We couldn't **hear** you."

Zikel grumbled from Triniel's little joke. "Apology accepted. And … I'm sorry for punching you and causing a riot." _Although, punching that elyos felt good._

The elyos gave a quick low bow. "I accept your apology Lord Zikel."

After the elyos guard left their presence, Triniel gave the parchment to Kaisinel.

"This writing," Kaisinel said, lightly touching the parchment. "No doubt that this was from Lady Annevira."

"So, you know her?" Triniel asked.

"Annevira always loved both the asmodians and the elyos. She and her husband Julian cared less about the separation of Asmodae and Elysea before the Cataclysm started. Where are they now?"

Triniel sadly shook her head. "That's why we're here. Beritra's forces invaded the village of Ishalgen 5 hours ago, capturing the asmodians as prisoners. Julian, the previous Lord of Shadow, is still missing, but Annevira was pronounced dead at Pandaemonium."

"So Beritra is making his move."

"Lord Nezekan also gave me a report saying that they've also tried to invade Poeta as well."

"But why invade Ishalgen or Poeta?"

"Beritra viewed Poeta and Ishalgen as the weakest and easiest place to invade," Zikel explained. "If he wanted to avoid an entire legion of guards, he would go to a place where there are fewer defenses."

"I've heard from Aion himself that he has found two daevas chosen to save Elysea and Asmodae. Is this true?" Kaisinel asked.

"Before she died, she brought her 5-year-old son Matemeo to Pandaemonium. She believed that he's the one to save Asmodae. They might've known about the prophecy before we ascended as Empyrean Lords."

If they've found Lord Julian and Lady Annevira, then what happened to the other previous empyrean lords? The last time Kaisinel saw them was from the Millennium War and from the Cataclysm.

_Flashback_

_He doesn't know how long time has passed since the Great Millennium War. Bodies were everywhere: Daevas, humans, Balaurs, and Sapiens. Blood of Elyos, Asmodians, Balaurs, and even Sapiens filled the cracked grounds. Clerics, songweavers, and chanters were doing everything they can to heal everyone, giving them strength to fight against the wretched Balaur. However, they were outnumbered. There was no way they could win the war. The balaurs and saipen clipped wings from every daeva, watching them fall to their doom. Thousands of kisks, destroyed by the enemy. More dropped for everyone to bind._

_"Kaisinel focus," Vaizel warned, firing more arrow shots at their enemies. "If we want to win this war, then you have to put all your efforts in winning thi-"_

_Suddenly, an élite balaur appeared and punched Vaizel in the face, sending him flying away from Kaisinel._

_"Vaizel!" Kaisinel yelled trying to reach to his fallen friend._

_However, just before he could reach to him, the same balaur suddenly appeared in front of him again, blocking his path. Before Kaisinel was able to pull out his orb, the balaur grabbed him by the neck, lifting him slowly off the ground._

_"Your existence shall serve no purpose here," the balaur said with its deep voice, tightening its grip. "May your life force flow back into the river of aether."_

_Kaisinel tried to pull the balaur's scaly fingers away from his neck, but its grip held on tight, refusing to let go and he's losing air every seconds. The war-cries from every daeva, the exploding sound of siege weapons firing, all was starting to sound far away like it was coming from underwater despite his proximity. From his fading state, Kaisinel could barely see the balaur's other scaly hand on his chest, draining his life-force. He tried desperately to send forth magic, but what could he do when he was on the verge of fainting, let alone death?_

_Using the strength he had left, Kaisinel summoned a tiny blue butterfly. Once the butterfly landed on the balaur's shoulder, its power activated, disintegrating the balaur into ashes. Kaisinel collapsed on his knees, bringing the air back into his lungs, ignoring the smell of smoke and blood._

_Suddenly, the ground beneath him started to shake. Large cracks started to form. When he looked up, he noticed that the Tower of Eternity, the center piece of Atreia, was unstable and soon to be destroyed. The entire world of Atreia was falling apart. Before he tried to escape, he was teleported inside of the tower. Fear struck inside of him. Why would someone teleport him to a place that would soon cease to exist? Looking at his surroundings, he was surprised to see Ariel, Nezekan, Vaizel, and Yustiel here as well. In addition, 5 asmodians: Azphel, Lumiel, Marchutan, Triniel, and Zikel was teleported inside of the tower also, curious and confused about why they were sent here as well._

_Lord Israphel and Lady Siel were using enough power to control the aetheric field of the tower. In front of them stood Lord Juilian, the Lord of Shadow, and the rest of the Shedim and Seraphim Lords._

_"Lord Julian, there's no time," Lord Israphel said trying to stabilize the aether from going out of control. "If you have anything to say to the chosen daevas, now is the time to say it."_

_Nodding in agreement, Lord Julian turned around to face the 5 elyos and 5 asmodians. "Our time as Empyrean Lords is coming to an end. However, the time has come for you chosen daevas to take our place as new Empyrean Lords. What will happen to us when the Tower of Eternity shatters will remain a mystery. However, there will come a time that we will return and another future generation of daevas will be next in line as Empyrean Lords."_

_After Lord Julian's last speech, the Shedim Lords walked up to the chosen asmodians, granting them god-like powers while the Serpahim Lords did the same. Standing right next to Kaisinel was the Lady of Illusion, Maya. _

_"Kaisinel," Lady Maya smiled extending her hand in front of him. "For years as deava, you've mastered the skills and abilities as spiritmaster. You have proven yourself worthy to acquire the power and the title as the new Empyrean Lord of Illusion. Will you accept your rank and the responsibilities as the new Seraphim Lord?"_

_Kaisinel watched as the other elyos accepted their new position already, leaving him the only one. What if he screwed up and decided to corrupt his new power? What if the elyos hated him for his greed of power?_

_"Keep in mind Kaisinel," Lady Maya added. "Once you accept my offer, promise me that you will use your power for good instead of greed. Promise me that you will protect every human and daeva of Elysea with Lady Ariel."_

_Taking a deep breath, Kaisinel grabbed her hand, accepting the offer. "I, Kaisinel, will accept the rank and responsibility as the Seraphim Lord of Illusion. I promise that no harm shall come to every elyos. I promise that I will offer them knowledge that you've given me throughout the years as daeva."_

_Without any arguments, Lady Maya's power started to glow. Kaisinel started to feel dizzy, feeling the immense power flowing inside of him._

_"Maya, you must hurry," Lady Siel implored. "The Tower of Eternity will not last long. Please teleport Lord Kaisinel far away from here."_

_The last thing that Kaisinel saw before he went unconscious was the Tower of Eternity shattering to pieces which ended up taking Lord Israphel and Lady Siel's life. Moments later, a light engulfed the entire area, covering the world of Atreia._

And now, he felt like he had fail Lady Maya. He promised that no harm was going to affect the elyos. However, he decided to send in troops to go after the 5th Dragon Lord Tiamat from Balaurea, but half of them died from Tiamat's deadly weapon; Lady Siel's relics. Thanks to his anger against Tiamat, he decided to send in more forces to the Dragon Lord's Refuge. Yes they were successful in defeating Tiamat, but at what cost? More elyos soldiers died after the defeat of the 5th Dragon lord and Lady Ariel forced Kaisinel to send the soldiers back to Sanctum. And now, Beritra's forces are invading Atreia and the elyos's lives are at stake. If he wants to protect the elyos from any harm, then he would have to act as soon as possible.

"Pennan!" Kaisinel yelled, making sure that she heard him from across the room.

Hearing her name, Pennan quickly teleported to meet with Kaisinel and the other Shedim Lords. "Yes my lord?"

Lord Kaisinel handed his agent a brown sack. "I want you to teleport to Sacntum and Sarpan. Find every Skill Trainer of Ranger and Assassin. Since they know the ability of Hide, this will give us an advantage to find out about Beritra's plans and his next site for next invasion. I want you to give them transformation candies of Beritra's balaur. They last for one full day so tell them to use them once every day. Speak with Lord Marchutan and give him the rest of the candies to his rangers and assassins. I want a report from them every week or less, but no more."

Pennan quickly took a low bow before teleporting to Sanctum. "Yes my lord."

"In the meantime, if what you said Triniel about the asmodian Matemeo being the chosen one for Asmodae is, then I want you to train him and give him enough knowledge as soon as possible. I will speak to Lady Ariel if the next chosen daeva is found. As of this moment, I declare this meeting adjourned."

After Kaisinel left the beacon, Zikel sighed with relief. For once, no reports were sent to Lord Azphel about his behavior.

* * *

**Pandaemonium-Marchutan's Academy**

**5 years later**

For 5 years, Lady Triniel had no problem in taking care of kids. Since her older son, Kahrun was governing the city of Sarpan; her supervision for him was no longer necessary. Matemeo was a delight to have her around. Even Lord Zikel, to her surprise, didn't mind having the child around him for company despite of his arrogance. With Lord Azphel help, they provided Matemeo a place to stay, food, clothes, everything that the child needed at Pandaemonium. Sometimes, Lady Triniel would come over to spend the night with him when he was scared of the dark or if Beritra's 'scary monsters' would come and take him away. He would often cry for his parents. Sometimes he would cry from sudden nightmares. Whenever that occurred, Lady Triniel would come and comfort him, giving him love like every mother would do for their child.

As promised, Triniel not only enrolled Matemeo to Marchutan's Academy, but she also appointed him to Lord Marchutan as his personal protégé of the school. When she took Matemeo to meet Lord Marchutan on his first day of school, he felt shy and hid behind Triniel's legs. He had never seen someone bigger than Triniel. His eyes were glowing white like pearls, but how could Lord Marchutan see him?

"He's a shy one isn't he?" Marchutan asked.

"Well, this is his first time at the academy and he has never seen you before," Triniel replied.

Kneeling on the tile floor, Marchutan greeted the child with a warm smile. "You must be Matemeo. Your parents told me all about you. I am Lord Marchutan and I'll be your mentor."

Hearing about his parents, Matemeo peered through Triniel's legs. "You know my mom and dad?"

"Of course little one. Your father was the one who created the academy for every daeva of asmodae. Why don't we show you your very own classroom?"

Matemeo moved a few meters away from Triniel while Marchutan opened the large door. Still feeling timid, Matemeo slowly entered the room.

"Look Matemeo," Triniel said pointing to the scattered toys on the floor. "Why don't you play with them while I talk to Lord Marchutan?"

Smiling at Triniel, Matemeo ran up to the pile of toys grabbing the dragon stuff animal to play with.

"You sure that you'll take care of him?" Triniel asked.

Marchutan silently chuckled. "You are acting like a mother to the child. Mark my words, Matemeo will be in safe hands. I'll make sure that he'll get enough knowledge for his ascension as daeva."

Triniel wanted to leave Matemeo under Marchutan's care, but taking care of the child for 5 years, how could she just leave him behind? What if something happened to him? She couldn't imagine how he would react if she left him. Being separated from Matemeo was physically painful. For years, she had felt the same pain for years from her firstborn Kahrun. When Nezekan agreed to hide Kahrun in the Eracus Temple, it created grief inside of her. One reason was that she was forbidden to set foot on Elysea ground due to the fact that she is an asmodian. In addition, if the elyos or the asmodians figured out the mother and father of Kahrun, there was no telling what would happen to her son.

"You can rest assured Triniel that he'll be fine," Marchutan said.

Before Triniel left, she approached to Matemeo, giving him a light hug. "I have a meeting to attend to. Lord Marchutan will take good care of you while I'm away. Make sure that you learn everything you can from him."

Still with a heavy heart, Lady Triniel hugged Matemeo one more time before she left the room. Matemeo had this unrelenting fear of being separated again. He and his mother were separated from the plaza of Pandemonium, no telling where his mother was now. His father was still missing. And now, Triniel was leaving him and he was terrified. Dropping the dragon toy, Matemeo ran to the large door, trying desperately to reach the doorknob.

"She will be right back child," Lord Marchutan softly said, calming down the crying child.

Triniel wanted to turn back and take Matemeo with her, but she promised Annevira that Matemeo would be enrolled to Marchutan's Academy. She promised that he would learn everything from the school. She kept her promise … right?

Tears started to flow from her eyes. The feeling of separation still held on to her despite her title as the Lady of Death. But why does it hurt so much?

* * *

**College finals are coming up. Spring Semester for me is coming to an end, and I finished another chapter 6 min till 3 in the morning! I need to go to bed badly XD.**

**Anyways, don't forget to review.**


End file.
